


5 Times He Couldn't And The One Time He Didn't Have To

by OneDarkDeath



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDarkDeath/pseuds/OneDarkDeath
Summary: Angel Dust gives himself 5 chances to admit his feelings for Alastor. Unfortunately for him, all times were interrupted, leaving him feeling defeated.In the end, he surprisingly wasn't the one to confess first..
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 587





	5 Times He Couldn't And The One Time He Didn't Have To

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm originally a writer from wattpad! But decided to bring some works onto here! This had originally been requested from me, and though it was difficult to make. It was most definitely work it!

Angel was a nervous mess. He hadn't ever had to confess to someone because he'd never actually fallen in love. Maybe that was because he'd never actually fallen in love. There were flings, one night stands. But that was all messing around. Maybe they had fallen for him in the end, but the feelings were never reciprocated and always one sided. Well. That had been the case, until he met him. Alastor A.K.A the Radio Demon, one of the strongest beings hell had ever seen. Of course it had to be someone who could kill him with a flick of their wrist.

The Deer Demon had been working with Charlie at the Hotel for months now, so Angel saw him everywhere. Not that he was complaining. But Husk was starting to get annoyed at his bickering on how Handsome Alastor was.

He couldn't help it. Who could when Alastor was not only a powerful demon, but also incredibly good looking. Angel just wanted to drop to his knees and confesses his undying love for the man. Husk had been urging him to. Though he could never actually bring himself to actually do it. That was until now.

"Hey dumbass, you're drooling all over my counter again!" The feline hissed, grabbing a cloth and scrubbed up the puddle that was Angel's drool. The spider demon wasn't able to bring himself to feel sorry at all. Instead he stared, heart for eyes, at the clad in red demon- who was currently having a conversation with Charlie, most likely about the hotel.

Without trying, Alastor was able to draw in Angel's attention for what seemed the thousandth time that day. To say he was head over heels would be an understatement.

"Look at him Husk~ he's so hot." The ex-porn star purred, eyes lidded as he practically stared holes into the back of Alastors head. Husk could only growl, roughly throwing the cloth into the sink before beginning to polish the glasses.

"If ya think hes so hot, why don't you ask him out already?! I'm sick of you coming to me completely love struck and not doing Jack shit about it." Angel opened his mouth, but before he could utter a word, Husk continued. "And don't come up with that bullshit that he doesn't feel the same way. You don't know cause ya dont have the guts to confess! So it's either you confess, or someone else comes along an ya mess your chance!" 

Angel stared it surprise. His mouth agape as he struggled to find words. Husk's words almost seemed... kind? Ignoring all the curse words of course. Well it was either he was being supportive, or he just wanted Angel to confess so that he wouldn't have to hear about his love sickness. He refused to believe it was the latter.

His confidence in that moment seemed to skyrocket as he stood up quickly, knocking the stool onto the ground; which Husk cursed at him for. Before tugging the other closer and giving him a kiss on the cheek, making a soft smacking noise as he tugged back before Husk could grab him, claws narrowly missing his arm.

"Thanks sweetheart! Knew ya loved me~" quickly blowing Husk a kiss. Angel turned on his heel and made his way to Alastor, grinning when he saw that he was alone. Good. Angel didn't want anyone else to witness this just incase it wouldn't go to plan.

Standing in front of Alastor, Angel had to suck in a breath. A few months ago, if anyone had told Angel he'd be confessing his love to a demon who could tear him to shreds, he would laugh. It was a feat Angel Dust thought not possible. He was supposed to be a porn star. He was supposed to be the one making everyone fall in love with him. Now that he stood in front of Alastor, his heartbeat began to quicken as the Demon noticed his appeared. Turning so he was facing the taller pink Demon, Alastor tilted his head, one of his lowering to add to the confusion he must have been feeling. Angel wasn't surprised. He'd never really talked to Alastor properly, other than the odd flirting. 

"Hey Al! Strawberry pimp! Deer daddy! (Alastor narrowed his eyes at that) So lately... I've been wondering if maybe later, we could go get some Dinn-" he was interrupted by an ungodly screech. Both Alastor's and Angel's head turned to the direction where the sound was coming from. At the entrance of the Hotel, one of its clients stood their having an angry fit. He'd slammed the door open and glass had shattered onto the ground. The Reptilian Demon let out another ear piercing squeal as it threw anything in reach onto the ground.

The sight was pathetic.

With a sigh that made Angel look back at Alastor, he saw the smile became forced as he tipped his head in apology towards Angel.

"I apologize, but it seems I have to take care of a pest. Then maybe we shall continue this conversation?" Without waiting for an answer, the Radio Demon walked towards the shouting demon who was childishly raging. Angel could only frown.

Once Alastor got rid of the demon and turned to walk back to Angel, he noticed the other demon had left, most likely long gone by now. Alastor shrugged. If he had left, the information he was about to inform him was probably not important. 

2.  
Okay. There he was. No one was around him. He was right in arms reach. He could do this. Angel was peeking around the corner of the door. He might've looked weird. Suspicious even. But he didnt care what he looked like. He wasn't even up to anything bad! Rather, he was spying on Alastor. 

Okay. That sounded worse. 

But Angel Dust needed to tell Alastor about his feelings. He needed to get them off his chest. He had been holding them in for far too long and it was starting to take its toll. Eating away at Angel.

So with that he sucked in a breath and strodded to the other. A grin on their face, trying to act like their confident, cocky self that everyone sees him as. That everyone expects him to be. He had to meet these expectations or he wouldn't be as loved. 

"Hey Al~" he purred. His fingers trailed up the others arm who was staring down at a book. Red eyes flickered up to stare into his own mismatched ones, annoyance clear. Angel wasn't surprised at the sight, as the radio demon was probably thinking that Angel was going to flirt with him or something. Well he wasn't completely wrong. He chuckled at the look, teeth tugging at his bottom lip as he stared at Alastor with half-lidded eyes. Trying to look as seductive as he could. "Remember that offer I gave you when we first met that you unfortunately declined~? Well it still stands but this time I could give it to you for free~"

His plan of course was to suck Alastors dick, and then afterwards tell him that he loved him. It was stupid but Angel was never the brightest person.

Alastors expression turned to disgust in a matter of seconds. He snapped his book closed and placed it on the side table. His hand came up to flick Angel's on hand off that was trailing down the sleeve of the red coat.

"Well my answer is all the same Dear! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go anywhere but here!" Alastor said cheerfully, grin never faring as he stood up and strode out of the room. 

Angel visibly deflated as he fell back onto the couch Alastor had just left. A groan fell from Angel's lips as he stared at the door dejectedly. 

"Okay so flirting ain't the right way"

3  
This was about the millionth time that Angel had tried to tell Alastor his feelings. But he kept getting interrupted. This time though, nothing was gonna stop him he was gonna do this and get it over with. He didn't care at this point if Alastor rejected his feelings or not. He just had to get it out of him.

He appeared out of nowhere before Alastor, who barely cast him a glance as he continued to watch over some of the current residents walked in and out of the hotel. His fingers fiddling with each other as he watched the entrance as well. Every so often he would glance at Alastor who was clearly getting peeved off at Angel's constant staring. Though before the Deer Demon could complain, Angel finally chose it as the right moment to speak.

"Say Al... I know a new place that just opened up around the corner that do great venison! Or-or so I've heard cause I've never actually been there per-say. But I've heard they're good! So perhaps we could-" 

"I apologize Angel. But I've already had dinner! And I too have been too that place, and I have to admit that their food tastes absolutely revolting!" Alastor grinned, interrupting the other without a care.. Not even casting a glance towards Angel who blinked at him. He frowned, nodded softly as he took a step back. He knew when he wasn't wanted. 

"O-oh okay! Sorry, that was stupid of me.... I guess I'll just go..." he walked back slowly. Hoping. Hoping that Alastor would stop him and then suddenly take him up on is offer. But he didnt care. Of course he didn't. So, with his head bowed low, he walked off, trying not to cry and ignore the pain in his heart.

Alastor, having not noticed that Angel Dust had already left, brightened dramatically, eyes glinting in what seemed like excitement. "Oh! Well there is a place across the city I've been dying to try. So if you aren't busy tomorrow, perhaps we could-". When turning to look at Angel, he stopped when noticing the other wasn't there. His grin twitched slightly, turning into what looked like a frown. Well, as much as you could frown while smiling. "Oh... he's left already". 

4  
Angel clutched the note that was in his hands. Talking to Alastor never seemed to work, so he wrote his feelings down on paper. Yes. It was a love letter. It filled up the whole page and Angel may or may not have scribbled hearts all over it. But he couldn't help it! It made the paper seem more livelier and better on the eye.

Alastor had his back turned to him, though he was checking through some papers next to him. Most likely some reports about the hotel and the activity around it. 

So trying to seem as inconspicuous as he could, he walked past and slipped the paper onto the pile, smile wide as he'd finally done it. His plan was going to work and Alastor would truly know his feelings. So he stood at the corner of the room, pretending to look at a painting as he watched Alastor at the corner of his eye. 

His victory was short lived when Alastor growled in anger, turning, picking up the whole pile of papers which immediately burst into flames. Alastor cursed, staring down at the paper in frustration as he muttered about how useless everyone was and how he had to sign and write everything himself. Angel stared, eyes watching the letter he had written burn. 

He felt his own heart break piece by piece at every failed attempt. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to do this.

Why did the world hate him?

5\. Angel stood in front of Alastors room, hand raised, ready to knock. But he couldn't bring himself to. This would be his last attempt at confessing to Alastor. If this didn't work, then he would ignore his feelings. After so many failed attempts at trying to tell the other how he felt. He was ready to give it up. It was clear that hell didn't believe he should be with Alastor if so many occurrences stopped him from confessing. 

After finally gaining some confidence, he knocked. It was silent for a few seconds and Angel was about to turn and leave before a tired grunt reached his ears. Taking this as an allowance to enter, he turned the knob and pushed the door open. 

There Alastor sat, slouched over at his desk. The desk that was normally tired was covered in papers, many said papers laying on the floor. Bags were seen clearly under Alastors eyes as he didn't look up. Barely made a move to see who was at the door. Though, he finally did move once Angel walked in. His hand came up and he flicked his hand towards Angel's direction- who jumped when the door shut behind him with a forceful bang. 

Alastor looked a mess and Angel almost pitied him. Almost. If he'd shown such emotion around Alastor, it would clearly invoked anger from him. In this tired state, Angel wouldn't doubt that anything that triggered Alastor even the tiniest bit would disappear.

Angel stood their awkwardly for a few seconds, clearing his throat to try to get the attention of the other. It didn't work. Instead it seemed to anger the Radio Demon, whose fist clenched around the pen in his grip before it cracked. 

With a curse, Alastor threw the pen across the room. The pointed end on the pen ended up stabbing into the wall and staying there. Angel gulped. 

"What do you want Angel. If you can't see, I am quite busy so I would appreciate it if you just left already. I have no time for your nonsense". Alastor snapped, glowing red eyes flickering up, staring dangerously at Angel, daring him to oppose. A trickle of fear spread throughout Angel's body at the look. Angel was used to many looks. Love. Lust. Jealousy. But never had he been looked at with such malice. Such hatred. 

It made Angel want to cry at such a look from the Male who had caught his heart and refused to allow it to escape. 

"Wait! I gotta tell ya something you prick! You can't just kick me out yet!" Angel snapped back, trying not to show how he was slowly breaking and losing confidence. The words seemed to aggravate Alastor even more unfortunately. 

The Deer Demon stood up and growled at him. Growled. His ears seemed to twitch as Alastors eyes flickered between Radio dials and his normal Iris's. His shadow enlarged and covered what looked like half the room. Angel took a step back. He hadn't meant to anger Alastor. 

"Get. Out." Alastor bared his teeth, the candles started to blow out, dimming the already darkened room. Angel couldn't bring himself to try counter anything. Instead, he turned and opened the door, rushing out. The door slammed behind him, rattling. Clearly they weren't meant to be together. It was fine though. It didn't matter. Angel could get over him. He didn't need Alastor.

'It's fine' Angel thought once again, even though there were tears streaming down his cheeks, gut wrenching sobs threatening to escape as he made his way to the rooftop. One of the places rarely anyone knew of. 'I'm fine'.

1.  
Alastor had finally finished the paperwork. After the many disturbances that happened the past few days, he was required to write reports on them. It had been stressing him out for hours and he was finally able to complete it all. 

"I guess I deserve an Award. I shall indulge myself in some liquor." Alastor made his way down to the bar, back cracking as he straighten it for the first time in hours, Having been hunched over his desk. He didn't even flinch. Upon making it to said bar, he found Husk chugging a bottle of alcohol, not a single drop spilling from his lips. Alastor was quite impressed. That was a hard feat to accomplish. 

Alastor sat on one stool, and at that exact point, Husk out the bottle down. It was completely empty. 

"Huh? What the fuck do you want?" Husk grumbled, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he burped, already reaching for a new bottle. Must have been a rough day. "Shouldn't ya be with the slut already? Ya know, after they confessed?" Alastor felt a small pit of anger swell at the word 'Slut' but he ignored it in favor of staring at the Demon bewildered. Husk ignored his look as he filled up a glass and slid it over to Alastor.

"Confess? What do you mean?" Alastor asked, grabbing the glass and taking a sip. Husk narrowed his eyes at the question, lowering the bottle that he had lifted to his lips. 

"Didn't Angel come visit ya?" 

"Why yes. Though I may have not been in the best of moods and sent him out. But all is jolly! I'm sure that confrontation will be forgotten by tomorrow". Husk stared at Alastor, his frown deepening.

"You mean you didn't listen to what he had to say?" Husks ton began to rise. Alastor was confused. It seemed to him that Husk was mad, but at what? Alastor hadn't offended him in any way. At his silence, Husk continued. "You know how many times I had to talk him into confessing to you? How many times he came to me, spewing his undying love for you over and over again?" Alastor thought the idea was absolutely ridiculous. Of course Angel wouldn't be in love with him. The feline raised a finger to shut him up, glaring at him to make sure he didn't interrupt. 

"He's been a mess because whenever he tries to tell you, it seems something else comes up in the way". Alastor remembered all the times Angel seemed so desperate to speak to him. Husk continued. "And he told me just before that he was gonna go confess to you. That this would be the last time that he'd do it. Now go to him and make up. Just know I'm only doing this shit so that neither of you come back to talk about how much you love each other ever again!" 

Alastor stood up. Yes. He'd gone to Husk before to understand his feelings, but he'd no clue that Angel too spoke to Husk about his feelings.  
He stopped, looking back at Husk.

"Would you perhaps know where I may find him?" Husk only grinned knowingly.

"Check the rooftop"

The air was cold but it didn't worry Angel. His usual confident and cocky attitude had slimmed down, revealing his true self. An anxious, caring demon who wanted someone to rely on. At remembering what happened an hour ago, a shiver racked him body from the cold and the sadness as a new wave of tears streamed down his cheeks. 

How could he ever believe that Alastor had any sort of feelings for him? A disgusting slut who sold his body off for others pleasure, only to give it to his boss and spend the rest of it on drugs and alcohol. What was the point in trying to change when Alastor was only gonna keep rejecting him. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't keep this facade up. He hid himself away from all eyes, so everyone would see a sexy spider. So that everyone could love him for once. His family clearly hated him so he must have done something wrong. 

His legs were tucked to his chest as he stared out into the city. The smell of flowers dwafted around the air, coming from the terrifying yet beautiful looking flowers growing behind him. They were exquisite looking, yet Angel wouldn't go near those to save a life, unless he himself wanted to end up 6 feet underground. Again.

Angel jumped slightly when the door leading up here slammed open, causing him to nearly fall over the edge. There Alastor stood, only the slightest out of breath as his eyes quickly roamed the top of the building before landing on Angel. Relief flooded those red orbs as the Deer Demon hastily made his way towards Angel. 

Angel stood up in slight fear, afraid that his interruption many hours ago had caused Alastor to mess up something who was now going to murder him.

"A-Al! Whatever it was I'm sorry-" lips pushed against his own shut him up. Fingers balled up in his clothing as the tugged him closer. It seemed as if time had stopped around them as Angel could only stare with wide eyes at the Radio Demon, whose eyes were clenched shut. 

Angel nearly died. Here Alastor was. Kissing him. The feeling was unreal and Angel was scared that if he kissed back, this illusion of Alastor would disappear, leaving Angel feeling emptier. The feeling of finally being able to kiss the red demon was unexplainable. It's as though his heart burst in his chest as he let out an ugly sob, fingers twitching with the urve to come up to tangle themselves in Alastors hair. But he hesitated. Alastor, feeling his hesitation, pulled back looking determined. 

"I love you". At those words, Angel's world stopped. Had he heard right? Had the man he had been craving for months now, actually admitted his love? Angel could hardly believe what was happening. Had he died? Was this all a dream? 

"Al what-"

"And you didn't deserve my anger before. You weren't the blame. You had nothing to do with it and I still brought it out on you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't see this earlier. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I made you cry". As if on cue, Alastors fingers came up to wipe away the stray tears. "I'm sorry and I love you".

Angel burst out crying once again. But this time he threw himself at Alastor, pushing his lips against Alastors own, slightly chapped ones. He was a mess. Tears running down his cheeks as he sobbed into the kiss. But it was still perfect. This was perfect.


End file.
